His and Hers
by KatieBlackRose
Summary: A SasuHina Onshot. They loved each other and he will take it father. Bad summary sorry.


A/N: Oneshot i did one day.

Enjoy D R&R

Sasuke quietly woke up Hinata's bare body laying on his chest still a sleep. He gently pushed away a piece of hair in her face. And kissed her on the head. The smell of their love making clinged in the air.

Sasuke got out of bed as quietly as he could. Hinata stirred slightly be stayed a sleep.

Hinata woke up when she heard the roar of the shower. She got up to see Sasuke had just gotten in the shower.

"S-Sasuke," Said Hinata slightly opened the door of the shower

"Good morning," Sasuke Smiled. "Come in you need a shower too,"

"What's that suppose to mean," Hinata smiled back. Sasuke only smirked. Hinata got into the shower with Sasuke, enjoying the feel of the cool water on her warm skin. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist, softly kissing her neck.

"Hinata?"

"Ya, Sasuke,"

"I love you,"

Hinata Smiled " I love you too Sasuke," Both Sasuke and Hinata got out of the shower and got dressed.

"Hinata I have to go on a mission but I'll be back by tonight for your dinner," said Sasuke tenderly kissing Hinata.

"Kay bye Sasuke,"

At 9:00 Sasuke final came home. To find that his girlfriend had made a beautiful romantic dinner. 

"Sasuke? Is that you?" Hinata asked walking in the room caring to last of the dinner.

"Ya, how was your day?" Sasuke said walking up to Hinata and kissing her.

"Same old same old," Hinata smiled. "Hungry?"

"Ya smell great,"

"Made your favorite,"

"Mmmmm…" Sasuke said nibbling on Hinata's neck.

"Not me!" Hinata giggled

"You said my favorite," said Sasuke still nibbling on Hinata's neck.

Hinata sighed "Sasuke,"

"Fine," said Sasuke finally letting go of her.

"Come lets eat,"

While Sasuke and Hinata were eating, Sasuke stared a conversation.

" Anything happen today," Asked Sasuke.

"Nothing really big I delivered a baby and then some injured ninjas came in then really special. So anything happen on your mission,"

"Nothing," Sasuke said looking down. _He's still looking_, Hinata thought to herself, _even after he returned from Orchimarau he still insist on looking for Itachi. I always fear something bad will happen. But I still believe in him._

Sasuke saw the worried look on Hinata's face "Don't worry Hinata,"

"I-I just…worry…something bad will…" Hinata turned away. Sasuke got up and hugged Hinata

"I promise that I never leave you like that," Sasuke looked into Hinata's eyes. He could still remember the first time they met.

**Flashback**

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were on a special mission to protect a man, Hokormo, who family was in a war and the other family was trying to kill him.

"I don't get it why can't Kashai sensei come with us," moaned Naruto

"Because he's still injured from the last mission Naruto!" yelled Sakura. Naruto frowned and crossed his arms

"Why did you volunteer Hinata?" asked Naruto

Hinata blushed " Well I…I thought you…could use some help…I-I mean my team hasn't had any mission lately,"

"Ok I see, "said Naruto. Hinata blushed.

"I hope something cool happens so far this mission is boring," said Naruto

"Well even if something does happen Sasuke will protect us," Sakura smiled toward Sasuke. Sasuke replied with his usual grunt. Naruto got anger and folded his arms. When all of a sudden and enemy dressed in all black attacked the man Hokormo.

"Watch out," yelled Sasuke. As he ran to protect Hokormo but another enemy came out from the opposite side. Sasuke was trapped when Hinata quickly attacked one the enemy. They both hit them dead on and they both flue. Both when Hinata had attacked him the enemy he had cut her deep with a kunai.

Hinata fell backwards but Sasuke caught her. Hinata blushed but then winched at the pain

"Sakura," Sasuke called. Sakura quickly helped Hinata.

"Are you ok," Sasuke asked slightly blushing.

"Ya," she smiled.

**End Flashback **

Sasuke gently kissed Hinata.

"Hinata I want to ask you something." Said Sasuke

"Want is it Sasuke," Hinata asked. Sasuke got down on one knee Hinata stared to blush.

"Will- Will you marry me?" He asked blushing. Hinata gasp and she began to cry.

"Ye- yes," She said trying to whip her eyes. Sasuke got and passionately kissed her.

She was his now. And he was hers


End file.
